Secret of Scarlet Infatuation
by Wilwarindiel
Summary: All that he feels for her is love, he knows it. He just can't tell anybody, especially not her. D/G
1. Disclaimer and Prologue: Draco's Reasons

Secret of Scarlet Infatuation  
  
By: Wilwarindiel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Writing genius (in my mind) J.K. Rowling does. However, I do own the general idea of this fic, and I'd rather keep it that way. In other words, please do not take my ideas without asking.  
  
A/N: Okay, I am a big D/G shipper. The idea of it is intriguing. If you like cold Draco Malfoy falling for fiery Ginny Weasley, you'll like this fic. If you have never experimented with D/G fics, hopefully this one will make you as much of D/G fan as I am. Please, review if you like this and even if you don't. Just say something intelligible, in other words, no flames. They will be used to distract Draco from his fantasies of another "flame." Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Plates cluttered, silverware banged against silver goblets, voices shouted their glee, and the smell of food wafted about the tables. Eyes of silver ice were clouded over, head of matching snow-blonde hair rested on pale, covered arms. Draco Malfoy didn't hear any of the sounds of the feast around him.  
  
It was Halloween of his sixth year, and he had matured physically. No longer the thin, frail boy he was the school year before, but a strong, cold-eyed pale man.  
  
His head turned towards the table opposite himself, he sighed. She was pretty, beautiful even. Hair like golden fire, it inflamed her delicately freckled face. Her smile lit the room, causing the others around her to smile. The others around her of course being Potter-the-adored and his side kicks Weasel and the Mudblood.  
  
How could such a perfect person be related to someone like Ron Weasley? Caught up in his world of wanted attention. And that Mudblood! Who did she think she was, anyways? Ensnared in her world of learning and arrogance.  
  
What he didn't realize was his arrogance, his feel of self-superiority. Why doesn't she want me? "I'm Draco Malfoy!" He said the last part outloud.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, girl who adored him as Ginny did Harry, giggled and spoke in a sugarcoated voice, "Of course you are! None other than you deserves that name!"  
  
Draco didn't notice Pansy, just like he didn't notice anything around him when his eyes were focused on the girl across the room.  
  
She's everything I'm not, Draco's thoughts echoed inside his head, and I love her for it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Btw, I know this is short, but it's sort of a prologue. Expect much longer in the future. Review! 


	2. Continual Thoughts of Fire

"Secret of Scarlet Infatuation"  
  
By: Wilwarindiel  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, here it is, first actual chapter. Please read it, I hope you like it! Thanks for my five reviewers for the prologue: Nala/Ethereal, Draco's Gal, Lucia, Chocagirl23, and Crazy Nicole! I appreciate you all, much thanks! Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Continual Thoughts of Fire  
  
  
  
"Why such long hallways?" Draco muttered to himself as he brushed strands of loose silver falling over his eyes.  
  
He rushed past open doors, past the chimes of small witches in massive groups, past boys firing spells at each other's pets. He was almost late for Transfiguration class, one of the few that he would be marked down for. His books slipping out of his arms, his wand about to in his pocket, and his long legs propelling him forward, he pushed past the people surrounding him.  
  
"Oomph!" Someone exclaimed, throwing her arms out to keep herself from falling. Draco glanced at the girl he shoved as he was passing, surprised to see she who haunted his dreams.  
  
He longed to thrust his arms out to keep her from falling, but instead threw his typical insult of, "Are you blind, Weasley? Keep out of my path!" at the poor girl.  
  
To his inner dismay, she glared at the piercing eyes before her, and turned away from him, rejoining her Gryffindor friends. Draco continued to class, but did not rush anymore.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Do you have an excuse for being late for class, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall's voice bounced off the walls of the room. Draco, in a dream-like state again, answered with an curt "No."  
  
"Well then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take off five points from Slytherin. I do not need students showing up to class tardy on account of carelessness."  
  
Usually, Draco would have been infuriated by the situation, even if it was only five points, but his thoughts were on the "firemaiden", as they so often were lately.  
  
He ran into her, not deliberately, but he still did. It was entirely his fault, and to insult her on account of his own rudeness was appalling, but he did so anyways. It wasn't as though he didn't care, above all else he did, he just couldn't let her know.  
  
It didn't matter that his thoughts were always of her, it didn't matter that her smile, even though never directed to him, helped him through the day, none of it matter. All that mattered was his reputation, his intimidation of other people, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, future Death Eater and one who knew more about the Dark Arts than the department teachers. A bleak future, yes, but it was all he knew.  
  
Until, he learned more of Virginia Weasley. Her genuine love of life, whereas Draco could die right then and not have missed anyone, except for her.  
  
Furthermore, her love of friends, her wonderful family, the family Draco had ridiculed since his first year. In truth, it was jealously behind his mockery. He had never experienced a family where everybody cared about one another and their lives.  
  
His father had one use for him, a strong gift to Voldemort. His mother, though she borne him, never spoke to him, or anyone for that matter. If she loved him, she sure had a foolproof way of hiding it. He didn't have any siblings, opposite of the youngest Weasley, with six older brothers to look up to.  
  
Yes, if his life were to end right here and now, the only thing he would truly miss would be her. He never spoke to her, only in cruel scorn, but her happiness drew him to her. She appeared weak on the inside, but was so strong within. She withstood the incident in her first year, and moved on with her life.  
  
She was still carrying on everyday with the same smile and sparkle, knowing the man she loved only viewed her as a little sister. Draco was missing love like her, and he dealed with it by drawing into a protective shell of haughtiness and ridiculed laughter. She was such a role model, at only fifteen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall's irked voice seeped into Draco's immersed thoughts. "Sit down, class has already begun!" She went on to explain techniques of animal transformation to the half-attentive class. Draco's thoughts drifted off again, eventually leading him to sleep, and another fire-filled dream.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A giant arm brushed over Draco's plate, it was already dinnertime. His eyes averted from the Gryffindor table, to scowl at the one who disturbed his thoughts of her.  
  
"Give me the potatoes." Grunted his comrade Gregory Goyle in short syllables. Vincent Crabbe, the almost-twin of Goyle was the one reaching over Draco's plate. Viciously, Draco knocked Crabbe's beastly arm away from his plate of food.  
  
"Don't you mongrels have any manners? You've already eaten more than half the table!" Goyle looked down ashamedly. Crabbe on the other hand kept reaching out towards the potato bowl.  
  
"Oh for pity's sake!" Draco exclaimed, as he pushed the potato bowl towards Crabbe. He eagerly grabbed it and began to eat.  
  
"I wanted those!" Goyle's voice boomed at his look-alike.  
  
"Oh…yeah." Crabbe greedily took three more potatoes, and then passed the rest to Goyle. Draco sighed, as he so often did in their presence. It was unbelievable, food and eating were constantly on their minds. It was as if they didn't care about anything more than that.  
  
But Draco knew better, despite their stupidity and stubborn-mindedness, they had other thoughts on their mind, they were ready to whole-heartedly serve the Dark Lord.  
  
This was something Draco had debated for the past years of his life. The only prospect ahead of him was to serve the Dark Lord alongside his father and fellow Slytherins.  
  
He had no other ambition, except to grow old with Ginny. He knew it was ridiculous, he hardly even knew the sparkle-eyed girl, but he knew marriage to her would be the only happy thing in his otherwise empty life.  
  
No, instead he was condemned to be a killer, cold, empty and soul-less. Just like his father. He would probably end up marrying Pansy Parkinson, have a spoiled rotten child like himself, and die miserable.  
  
If only Draco could see that being with Ginny Weasley wasn't as impossible as he thought. He might of saved himself from the longing thoughts of her he faced everyday.  
  
"Draco, are you okay sweetie?" It was Pansy's voice that interrupted his flow of thought this time. He didn't hate the girl, in fact, he found her adoration of him quite flattering. Still, she was not Virginia Weasley.  
  
"I'm fine, Pansy. I'm thinking." Draco answered in a somewhat pleasant tone. Pansy took note of where Draco's metallic eyes wandered. He often watched the Gryffindor table. She didn't understand why, but she figured he was studying Potter. Forming the insults he so liked to throw his way.  
  
"Okay then, as long as you aren't sick! Eat something, here." She cooed, while spooning more pudding on Draco's filled plate. She turned away, chatting with Blaise Zambini.  
  
Draco pretended to eat, as he watched Ginny toss her long, sunset hair behind her shoulders. He sat transfixed as Ginny stood up, smiled at Potter, and walked out of the Great Hall with the girl called Lavender.  
  
He looked away from the entrance of the Hall then, and didn't notice Pansy looking at him, eyebrows knitted.  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: End up chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it was long enough for some of your standards! Please review if you liked it, and even if you didn't! 


End file.
